A digital watermark can include a marker embedded in a noise-tolerant signal, for example audio, video, or image data. Often, a digital watermark is covertly embedded or hidden within a carrier signal where the hidden watermark is related to the signal. A digital watermark is often detectable under certain conditions, such as when using a specific algorithm. A digital watermark can be used for tracing copyright infringement, video authentication, content management on a social network, source tracking, or for broadcast monitoring.